Liaison secrète
by leonarguole
Summary: Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, se reconstruit après la fin de la guerre. Décidé à reprendre son année de septième année, elle retourne à Poudlard. Pourtant sont années va être troublé par un nouveau professeur à la chevelure rousse.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour vous publier ma première fan fiction .Je compte sur vous pour être indulgent pour cette première expérience. je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe.**

 **Je vous présente ici une fan fiction romantique entre Hermione et Charlie Weasley notre cher chasseur de dragons :) Je suis particulièrement fan de ce couple qui me semble adorable.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **Prologue**

Cela fait maintenant 2 mois que la Guerre est terminée. Voldemort est maintenant mort, grâce à Harry Potter, mais aussi grâce à l'aide des sorciers qui se sont battues vaillamment. Beaucoup sont mort des amies, des familles... Fred, Tonks, Remus et beaucoup d'autres sont morts. Après ces événements la joie a vite laissé sa place au deuil. Les enterrements s'enchaînaient pour Harry, Hermione et Ron et beaucoup d'autres. Il a fallu aussi reconstruire Poudlard qui a cause de la bataille final était devenu un lieu saccagé. Le si beau parc ravagé par le piétinement des pas, des sorts et du feu. Le mur si sécurisant du château effondré. Le professeur McGonagall a réussi à reconstruire le château avant la rentrée pour le bonheur des élèves.

Après la fin de la guerre toute la famille Weasley avait été réuni au terrier ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry. Hermione avait passé que peu de temps au terrier car elle avait dû partir rapidement. Elle avait vu toute la famille réunie seulement à l'enterrement de Fred. Elle c'était éclipsé le lendemain, elle n'arrivait pas à rester dans le désespoir du Terrier elle savait que la famille Weasley avait besoin de se retrouve seul pour faire le deuil. Harry c'était lui aussi éclipser aux 12 squares grimmaurd pour les laisser en famille. Pour le trio d'or ces 2 mois de vacances ont aussi été le moment idéal pour remettre les choses aux claires dans leur vie. Harry en a profité pour retrouver Ginny. En effet la guerre les avait éloigné, mais grâce à quelques discutait, ils ont vite reformé le couple qu'il était avant pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Ron lui dut faire le deuil de son frère avec sa famille. Avec le temps se commence à aller mieux mais 2 mois ne suffiront pas à effacer toute la douleur. Quant à Hermione elle a souhaité retrouver ses parents au plus vite. En effet à cause de la guerre elle a pris la décision de s'effacer des souvenirs de ses parents et elle les avaient envoyé par la suite en Australie. Elle souhaitait seulement les préserver de cette guerre. Mais à présent elle avait besoin d'eux pour retrouver son équilibre et se reconstruire. Après toutes les cérémonies officielles elle était partie chercher ses parents. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais elle avait fini par les retrouver et leur avait rendu la mémoire. Ses parents avaient été en colère au début, mais c'était vite calmée devant les pleurs de leur fille et avait réussi à comprendre son geste. Durant son voyage en Australie Hermione en avait profité pour réfléchir sur ces sentiments envers Ron. Ils c'était embrasser lors de la bataille, un baiser fougueux. Par la suite ils c'étaient soutenu durant les enterrements essuyant les larmes de chacun. Avant de partir il avait brièvement parlé de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre et Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Chose qu'il avait acceptée malgré tout.

À présent Hermione allait au terrier, et elle appréhendée son arrivé. D'une elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, elle avait vraiment voulu couper les pond, et elle savait que ça n'avait sûrement pas plus à c'est ami. Et de deux elle allait devoir s'expliquer avec Ron. Et maintenant elle sait qu'elle veut retrouver son ami et qu'elle ressent plus de l'amitié que de l'amour pour lui. Leur baisé avait été fait sous l'influence de la mort qui planait au-dessus d'eux mais certainement pas par amour elle le savait à présent. Il fallait maintenant quel entrer.

A suivre...

 **Je sais le prologue n'est pas le plus passionnant mais il fallait placer le contexte. Le premier chapitre va être vite publié. Si vous pouviez me laisser un petit reviews sa serai super-donné moi votre avis cela m'aidera beaucoup :) Je vous invite aussi à me suivre sur mon compte tweeter LNargole où on pourra échanger plus facilement. Merci d'avoir lu ;)**

 **À bientôt**


	2. Chapter 1:

**Bonjour! Oui oui je suis super en retard et impardonnable. Mais j'ai eu mes bacs blanc et c'était un peu difficile d'écrire enfin bref je suis de retour avec ce premier chapitre :)**

 **Et je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir !**

 **bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Hermione transplana à 200 mètres du terrier. Il y avait un petit chemin qui menait au terrier, il était entouré d'arbres. L'air était lourd et il faisait chaud. Chaque fois qu'elle vient au terrier elle arrive par ce petit chemin, ça lui permet de profiter du calme de la nature avant d'arriver aux terriers célèbre pour son manque de calme. Aujourd'hui elle avait opté pour une robe bleu pâle simple qui s'évase au niveau de la taille et une paire d sandales couleur or. Sa peau est légèrement halée et ces cheveux sont beaucoup plus soyeux qu'autrefois sans être complètement domptable ce qui lui donne un certain charme. C'est indéniable elle est devenue une belle jeune femme. Tandis qu'elle marchait elle se mit à réfléchir sur le ça future entrevue avec Ron à voix haute :

« Je ne peux pas faire sa... non... mais bon si je ne le fais pas je vais regretter c'est sur... »

La jeune fille était tellement absorbée par c'est pensé qu'elle ne vit pas qu'un homme l'observait au coin d'un arbre. L'homme décida de se manifester :

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant Hermione »

C'était une voix douce mais qui ne perd pas pour autant de sa virilité. Hermione se retourna et observa la personne qui l'avait sortie de ses pensé. Et elle fut surprise de voir Charlie Weasley, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle croiserait, elle le pensait reparti en Roumanie près de ses dragons. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Charlie elle ne l'avait vu que quelquefois. C'était un homme très Charmant elle ne pouvait le nier. Ces cheveux roux étaient attachés en catogan, il portait un tee-shirt qui moulait ses muscles qu'il avait dû se forger grâce à son travail avec les dragons. Mais pouvais aussi se laisser ensorceler par ces yeux bleus nuits. Mais au lieu de continuer à détailler Charlie Hermione se décida à lui répondre :

« Ha, salut Charlie, je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore au terrier -J'ai préféré rester un peu plus longtemps vu ce qui s'est passé ressemant... »

C'est encore difficile pour lui de parler de son défunt frère et pour ne pas ce laisser envahir par ces émotions il préféra changer de sujet et revenir à sa question de base.

« alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je... ho tu vas trouver ça bête, dit elle en rougissant, mais je répétais ma future « rencontrer » avec ton frère, mima-t-elle avec ce doigt.

-Pourquoi sa ne vas pas entre vous ? »

Charlie était de nature curieuse, et il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question. Quant à Hermione elle ressentait le besoin de se confier, elle n'avait parler à personne des problèmes qu'elle rencontre avec Ron. Elle ce dit que ce ne serait pas un désavantage de se confier à un Weasley, après tout c'était son frère il pourrait peut-être lui venir en aide :

« Enfaîte grâce a mon voyage en Australie j'ai pu me rendre compte que Ron ne m'avait pas manqué, dit-elle avant de se rendre compte de la tête sceptique de Charlie. Non ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se justifia-t-elle en rougissant. Oui il m'a manqué comme harry m'a manqué, pas comme aurais dû me manquer l'homme que j'aime.

Hermione était de plus en plus gêné elle n'avait pas l'habitude de partager ses pensées. De plus le silence du dragonnier la rendait de plus en plus mal. Les questions se bousculer dans sa tête. Mais la voie de Charlie la sortie de ses songes.

-Ne soie pas gêné d'en parler, elle rougit de nouveau, je ne te juge pas. Mais je pense que Ron doit savoir ce que tu ressens. Après vous pourrez avancer ensemble ou séparément. L'honnêteté triomphe toujours, dit-il avec un air solennel. »

Cette remarque arracha un rire à Hermione. Elle se sentait bien mieux à présente. Ils continuèrent ensuite de parler de choses et d'autres sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Au bout d'un moment Charlie posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, ce contact lui donna quelques frissons elle se dit que le refroidissement des températures en était la cause . Il lui proposa donc d'aller au terrier ensemble car l'après-midi avait bien avancé et qu'il serait temps de rentrer avant que moly ne s'inquiète.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre! Une première rencontre avec notre dragonnier préféré ;)**

 **Le chapitre n'est pas très long mais j'essaye d'améliorer ma syntaxe et mon orthographe. Je ne veux pas vous publier un énorme chapitre incompréhensif.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser. Et je vais essayer de publier mon prochain chapitre vendredi car il est déjà écrit ;)**

 **A la prochaine...**


End file.
